stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/4
* Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief ---- Hoe? Je vroeg hoe ik hier geraakt was, nou ik zag volgens mij op wikipedia hiet iets over staan en het leek me wel grappig om te doen ;) Big Man 19 sep 2007 17:22 (UTC) : Waar ergens? Op een gebruikerspagina. (En wil je in het vervolg onderaan je opmerking plaatsen. Je kan dit doen door op "+" te klikken, bovenaan naast "bewerk".) 19 sep 2007 17:26 (UTC) Mening gevraagd Hé Robin, ik heb op de pagina Dimitri Neyt een plaatsje voor meningen van andere burger: Dimitri Neyt#Anderen over de vicepresident. Wil je daar mss iets schrijven? 6 jul 2007 20:21 (UTC) Eerlijk zijn hé. :D Site Moeten we geen www.libertas.gov hebben? Met Santos IIC is dat mogelijk! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) :Of www.gov.lib, zeg het maar. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) ::www.libertas.lib denk ik. 9 jul 2007 11:12 (UTC) :::Dat kan. Ein moment. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:13 (UTC) ::: :-) 9 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) ::::Wat moet er op komen te staan? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:15 (UTC) :::::Euh, tja, over Libertas enzo. Je kan misschien eens kijken op http://www.belgium.be/ of http://www.nederland.nl/ 9 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) ::::::Maar da's dan niet echt bepaald een website van een regering.. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:22 (UTC) :::::::Er kunnen pagina's komen over de verschillende ministeries, uitleg over het bestuursysteem (president, vice, staatsleiders, ...) en de bestuurlijke indeling, een online versie van de grondwet, natuurlijk een wiki.libertas.lib , enz... 9 jul 2007 11:25 (UTC) ::::::::Ok..maar JIJ gaat me helpen met de tekst. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:26 (UTC) :::::::::Hoe ga je dat doen? Artikel? Gebruikerspagina? Echte website? 9 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::::::::::Een soort van portaal. Maar voor websites heb ik een sjabloon gemaakt, gebaseerd op Sjabloon:Mededeling, sjabloon:Website. Kon het eigenlijk nog niet gebruike voor Routeplanner maar dat komt nog. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:32 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok. 9 jul 2007 11:43 (UTC) Ga je niet stemmen? :'-(. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:41 (UTC) :Ik wou het eerst lezen, maar was dan even met iets anders bezig enz.. Ik zal het nu lezen. 20 jul 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::OK. (eerst stemmen, dan lezen ;)) Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:44 (UTC) :::Zeg euh, de eerste regel onder de kop "de perfecte krant" bevat wel heeel veel POV (de naam vd kop zegt het al) 20 jul 2007 20:46 (UTC) ::::Ghehe, ok, ik zal 't veranderen. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:49 (UTC) :::::Wacht maar... Moehahaa!!! 20 jul 2007 20:55 (UTC) ::::::Dus je ging het veranderen, he? Ik wacht... 20 jul 2007 21:03 (UTC) :::::::Een moment, heb vier weken de tijd nodig. Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 07:49 (UTC) Zo goed? Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 08:03 (UTC) :Wat een rot sjabloon trouwens . :-/ Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 08:32 (UTC) ::Tja, als iemand je niet gelooft, dan wil hij feiten zien! ;-) 21 jul 2007 23:04 (UTC) Global 200 Mr. de President, u bent lid geworden van de Raad van de Libertaanse Global 200. Dit doordat u staatshoofd bent. Mocht u echter deze functie niet wensen, dan mag u een plaatsvervanger aanduiden. Hoogachtend, - voorzitter van de raad. Interim-Minister He Robin mag ik anders totdat de verkiezing afgelopen is Interim-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken zijn, dan kan ik alvast orde op zaken stellen.Bob I 6 aug 2007 12:00 (UTC) :Goed idee. Ok! 6 aug 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::Ok, morgen begin ik.Bob I 6 aug 2007 18:27 (UTC) 3 vragen Robin, drie vragen voor jou: # Ik zou graag Beste artikelen in onze navigatie hier links willen krijgen, met een link naar de etalage, kan jij dat fixen? # Jouw twee ministeries blijven en blijken nog steeds dood? Van plan iets aan te doen? # Ik zou de volgende verkiezingen graag terug organiseren, krijg ik daar toestemming voor? En kan ik ook wat veranderen aan de huidige ministeries? Zo zou MvOnderwijs het Ministerie van Onderwijs & Taal worden, en Natuur & Milieu, Natuur & Erfgoed. Kan dat? :Hoogachtend, uw collega, medestichter en patriot, 10 aug 2007 16:00 (UTC). :: Ik heb hier nog wat op toe te voegen: ::#Er moet een ministerie van Defensie komen, een goed leger is een leidende positie in de wereld. en tja.. je weet maar nooit of er ooit nog oorlog komt. ::#verder pleiten ik en de DP voor een ministerie van Telecom. misschien om dit te koppelen aan het ministerie van media? ::Hoogachtend uw Minister en Burger, 10 aug 2007 16:45 (UTC) :::Bob, Defensie is al besproken en tijdelijk afgewezen, maar ik zou dat eventueel wel willen maken tegen juni 2008, iets als Veiligheid & Defensie. Telecom lijkt me sterk overdreven, dat hoort idd bij Media. 10 aug 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::# Ja, zal ik direct doen. ::# Tja, kweet het... :-( ::# Ik zou het graag willen organiseren, maar we zullen zien, we hebben nog tijd. Voor mij is dat goed, over die ministeries. ::: 10 aug 2007 22:08 (UTC) ::::Oke, we zullen het anders samen es doen, in de loop van het schooljaar. 10 aug 2007 22:31 (UTC) Ik draai me maar eens verder om het hoekje heen Grappig! Dus er zijn 6 gemeentes? -Markvondeegel 11 aug 2007 19:16 (UTC) :Ja. En hoe heb je dit gevonden? 11 aug 2007 23:58 (UTC) ::En: Ik ben de president he :-) 12 aug 2007 00:00 (UTC) :::Nou, eigenlijk hetzelfde stom toeval als de incubator en alles wat met aeres heeft te maken op internet (ik heb alles gevonden door toevallig bij die msn-groep uit te komen) Via de aeres.wikia.com denk ik, maar ik weet het eigenlijk niet... Bent u gekozen als president? -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 06:04 (UTC) ::: :::Misschien kun je ook hier nog wat hulp gebruiken. Zal ik de aeres.wikia.com informeren dat ze hier ook eens verder om het hoekje heen kunnen komen kijken? -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 07:15 (UTC) ::::Dat mag. Ik ben president omdat het oorspronkelijk mijn idee was. 12 aug 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::::Ik heb ze zojuist geïnformeerd op de Wiense Kalle. -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 11:29 (UTC) Ik heb nog 'n klein vraagje.. Is er in Libertas niks van mijnbouw? -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 12:05 (UTC) NG-Company heeft een mijn ten westen van Civitas Libertas, btw, ik ben Bob I, de interim-minister van Buitenlandse zaken en directeur van SHBB. welkom in Libertas. en als je wilt kan je altijd nog je eigen mijnbouwplaats stichten, met goedkeuring van de rest. 12 aug 2007 14:00 (UTC) :Ook welkom namens mij natuurlijk. Ik ben vicepresident en net als mijn collega Robin ben ik democratisch verkozen. Veel plezier gewenst. 13 aug 2007 10:59 (UTC) Aanvraag ivm concerns Aanvragen voor veranderingen in concerns moeten volgens de grondwet bij de staatsleiders en de MvE aangevraagd worden. Dit is mijn aanvraag: * Groep Esdoorn wordt door de Plus Holding verkocht aan Quality Holding * Groep Esdoorn zal een nieuwe naam krijgen (weet nog niet dewelke) * Quality Holding zal opgedeeld worden in meerdere subconcerns: ** Quality Food (voeding, supermarkt) ** Quality Lux (reizen, immo, Q-TV...) ** Groep Esdoorn (maar dan een nieuwe naam) Graag had ik hiervoor uw toestemming gehad. Bedankt bij voorbaat, 14 aug 2007 08:47 (UTC). :Mij goed. 14 aug 2007 11:38 (UTC) ::Danku! Veel plezier nog, 14 aug 2007 11:51 (UTC). Referenties Robin, ik heb gezien dat de referenties en noten op de Engelse Wikipedia in een kleiner lettertype staan. Zie hier bv. Kunnen wij dta ook regelen hier op Wikistad? 16 aug 2007 09:58 (UTC) :Ja, maar waarom? Ik zie geen reden, zo is het toch goed? 16 aug 2007 10:54 (UTC) ::Welja, ik vind het gewoon mooier. :-) Nee? Soit. Waarom mijn bewerking weggedaan in het stemlokaal? 16 aug 2007 10:56 (UTC) :::Ik heb toch een nieuw systeem gemaakt? 16 aug 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::::Aja, toh. Sorry. 16 aug 2007 10:58 (UTC) Foutje. :::::Als je gewoon doet wat op de pagina staat, kan er niets moeilijk aan zijn. Je moet het dan wel eens lezen, wat sommigen durven overslaan :-( 16 aug 2007 11:00 (UTC) :Ja, srry. Gewoonte he. Zeg, ff 'n vraagje. Aesopos/-us/-vs en Aquarelle (als je het mij vraagt 1 persoon) doen veel bewerkingen, maar... Nogal fantasierijk soms, en vaak totaal niet gewikificeerd. Aesopos' winkels in het Winkelcentrum worden ook niet onderhouden en zorgen ervoor dat er amper anderen nog in het winkelcentrum komen. Kunnen we daar iets aan doen? 16 aug 2007 11:03 (UTC) ::Rechtbank? Wet over maximum aantal winkels? 16 aug 2007 11:06 (UTC) :::Kun je geen IP-adres controleren? Max. winkels-wet zou ik niet doen. Gewoon een waarschuwing geven lijkt me genoeg. 16 aug 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::::IP-adres controleren, ik kan dat niet, maar ik kan het wel aan iemand vragen die dat wel kan. Ik zal het doen. 16 aug 2007 11:20 (UTC) :::::Doen. BTW; willen jullie nu AUB(!) de Beslissingsrechten-wet bekijken en stemmen? 16 aug 2007 11:28 (UTC) Sockpuppets? Unless Easynet Belgium is like AOL and forces its users to all share IPs, I think your guess is correct. There are a lot of users sharing an IP here. Where users have almost the same name (Aesopvs, Aesopus, and Aesopos), it's quite clear it's one person. Angela (talk) 16 aug 2007 12:34 (UTC) :Thank you Angela for letting us know. 16 aug 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::Ok, maar wat nu, he. Het zelf vragen aan Aesopus/Aesopos/Aquarelle? 16 aug 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::Overbodige accounts verwijderen en hoofdaccount behouden. 16 aug 2007 13:23 (UTC) ::::En als het nu niet waar is? Dat kan altijd he. 16 aug 2007 13:25 (UTC) :::::Aesopvs, Aesopus, and Aesopos dat vind ik duidelijk. Eens met Aesopus over praten? 16 aug 2007 13:27 (UTC) ::::::Doe maar. 16 aug 2007 13:30 (UTC) :::::::Ruben, in theorie mag je dat natuurlijk niet zomaar aan de grondwet toevoegen, maar soit. Ik vind dat we hem een proces moeten aandoen. Als hij bekent dit gedaan te hebben, kunnen we de -os en -vs accounts (eeuwig) blokkeren. Indien hij het per ongeluk gedaan zou hebben, geen verdere straffen. Indien hij schuldig blijkt te zijn: een korte blokkadestraf. 16 aug 2007 13:32 (UTC) ::::::::Ik denk dat hij er zich niet bewust van was, eens even praten lijkt me genoeg en een officiëêl waarschuwing geven. Ik ben momenteel enkele tekortkomingen aan de grondwet aan het toevoegen. Als ik te ver ga zeg het dan maar ;-) 16 aug 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::::::::Je doet maar. Hem idd een officiële waarschuwing geven lijkt me ook goed. Gaat Robin dat doen? In dat geval: zorg ervoor dta het officieel en belangrijk overkomt, zodat hij het ook serieus neemt. 16 aug 2007 13:38 (UTC) ::::::::::Misschien een standaard brief maken voor officiële waarschuwingen waarbij alleen de naam, misdaad/''misstap'' en datum moet ingevuld worden? 16 aug 2007 13:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Later miss, ik ga hen nu vragen om uitleg/bekentenis/... 16 aug 2007 13:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is dat goed? Of te "officieel" :-) 16 aug 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::Te? Te kort misschien wel ;-) 16 aug 2007 13:52 (UTC) TOC rechts Robin, wij krijgen binnenkort te maken met een veel te lange TOC (zie: Eagle Star Awards). Ik heb ooit es gezien dat je die rechts kunt plaatsen, maar ik weet niet meer hoe. Kan jij ons helpen? 16 aug 2007 12:39 (UTC) :Zal ik fixen. 16 aug 2007 13:15 (UTC) ::Gedaan. Het is makkelijk, maar met die afbeelding is het wel wat moeilijker. 16 aug 2007 13:19 (UTC) Interview Robin, hopelijk ben ik nog op tijd om je te spreken voor je van de zon gaat genieten. Als reporter van de Vredesgazet had ik je graag enkele vraagjes gesteld. Antwoord maar zo mooi of interessant mogelijk (maar de waarheid hé!), oké? * Wat vindt u van Wikistad (de site) zoals het nu is? Had je dit verwacht toen je jouw projectje op Wikipedia NL begon? Ben je tevreden met deze evoluties? * U bent president, staat deze taak u aan? En, wenst u in 2008 opnieuw president te worden? * In een bepaald opzicht kan u vergeleken worden met George Washington, de eerste president van de VS. Ook hij was geen gedreven politicus in hart en nieren, maar de vader van een land. Bent u er zich bewust van dat u wel eens als de stille president wordt gezien, terwijl mensen als en Alexandru en Ruben gedreven zakenmensen zijn en er veel andere activiteiten op na houden? Danku, 16 aug 2007 16:25 (UTC). :* Eigenlijk is het een uit de hand gelopen idee. Toen ik het idee kreeg, had ik niet verwacht dat het zo zou lopen. Dit was ook niet het eigenlijke doel ervan, maar hoe het nu is, is het ook zeer leuk. Ik heb eigenlijk weer een nieuw woord leren kennen: geofictie. :* Deze taak staat me zeker aan. Ik leid graag alles in goede banen, een soort van verantwoordelijkheid. Toch krijg ik niet graag erkenning of complimenten. Natuurlijk wil ik graag deze taak voortzetten, en ik verwacht dit ook. :* Dat weet ik. Zoals ik al, leid ik liever een land. En ik sta liever ten dienste voor de mensen dan die diensten te gebruiken. Dat ik graag rechter wou zijn, heeft hier ook mee te maken. : 16 aug 2007 17:17 (UTC) Kort Leuk weetje: volgens speciale pagina's is onderstaande pagina de tweede kortste: * Ministerie van Openbare diensten Lol, 17 aug 2007 17:44 (UTC). :Door die sjablonen :-) 1 sep 2007 21:16 (UTC) Concern De oprichting van mijn concern TM holding moet nog goedgekeurd worden door staasleiders en MvE. Graag had ik uw goedkeuring. Bijvoorbaat dank, 23 aug 2007 05:45 (UTC) :Waarom niet? Ja dus. 1 sep 2007 21:18 (UTC) Eerste bedrijf Mooi je eerste bedrijf, maar je slaagt er al snel in een verwarrende naam te kiezen hé :D 4 sep 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Het is wel het 700ste artikel.. Alexandru hr. 4 sep 2007 14:34 (UTC) Maarten Michels voor The Time: Vanwaar die plotse stap in de zakenwereld? -- 4 sep 2007 17:14 (UTC) :Ik wou het al langer doen, maar ik wist niet wat ik zou oprichten. Telkens ik iets wist, hadden we het al. Maar toen had ik eindelijk iets gevonden wat we nog niet hadden. Meer zit er niet achter :-) 4 sep 2007 17:20 (UTC) QQ Heel Libertas heeft ineens intresse voor aandelen van Quick Quality. Daarom was het voorstel om af te spreken dat geen van beide aandelen weggeeft/verruild. Dit zorgt ervoor dat dit een zaak blijft waarin we allebei evenveel te zeggen hebben, zodat we volwaardige zakenpartners zijn. Oké? Verder wou ik nog vragen of ik de toestemming krijg om aan QQ dit toe te voegen: * Quick & Shop: een winkeltje waarin men snel eten en drinken kan kopen, zo'n echt tankstationwinkeltje. * Quick & Service: een "autogarage" die snel enkele mankementjes aan een wagen kan oplossen en repareren, een kleine garage. -- 11 sep 2007 15:59 (UTC) : Zie Gebruiker:MenM/test -- 12 sep 2007 15:18 (UTC) :: Zie mijn antwoord op Overleg gebruiker:MenM/test 12 sep 2007 20:21 (UTC) ::: Zie mijn reactie daar ook. --Maarten M. 15 sep 2007 11:18 (UTC) :::: En, wat vind je van het idee? -- 19 sep 2007 12:22 (UTC) :::::Sorry, ik was dit vergeten :-) Ik zal er naar kijken 19 sep 2007 12:28 (UTC) Wat vind je van de voorgestelde naam? -- 19 sep 2007 15:46 (UTC) Forum:Bestuur Even je mening. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 16:10 (UTC) Our Planet Hello, mister Robin! I am an citizen of the republic Adlibita. I have an idea of moving Adlibita, Libertas and Lovia on a fictive planet. While we can create fictive countries on the Earth, the space is limited. Due to the other continents and islads. My idea is to create a separate planet where we will have unlimited space. See also ro:Planeta Noastră. Tell me if the idea is good or not. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 sep 2007 10:17 (UTC) :Hmm.. Maybe we can do something like that. I propose a discussion at F:UWN 15 sep 2007 10:36 (UTC) ::Hmm... I don't like it... 19 sep 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::Me neither 19 sep 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::::If we stay on earth we could use the "real" history at our advantage. I Don't like making things up. 19 sep 2007 13:04 (UTC) Take it easy, there was already a discussion over here, why starting up a new discussion? Alexandru hr. 19 sep 2007 17:54 (UTC) Aandeelhouder MenM Corp. Proficiat! U bent vanaf nu officieel aandeelhouder van MenM Corp. Wat houdt dit in: * u maakt deel uit van de raad van bestuur * u krijgt elke 2 weken het bedrijfsmagazine The MenM Corp. Time in uw brievenbus om u op de hoogte te houden van alle ontwikkelingen in en rond ons bedrijf Meer info, zie op deze pagina... -- 19 sep 2007 13:06 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time Luchthaven Wikistad Precies 3 maanden geleden zei je dat je een plattegrond van de luchthaven zou gaan maken, ben je dat nog van plan? Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 15:48 (UTC) :Maar het uploaden lukt niet... 22 sep 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::... Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::... hoe heb je m opgeslagen, wat voor bestand? (.bmp bijv kun je niet uploaden). P.S. Zie ook Forum:Stemlokaal/Stemming/Provincies, ajb. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Nee hoor, het was een toegelaten bestandsnaam. Raar... 22 sep 2007 19:15 (UTC) :::::Kun je het opsturen via e-mail of zo? Misschien kan ik er iets mee? 23 sep 2007 09:48 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal zien. Ik ga eerst iets proberen. 23 sep 2007 09:49 (UTC) :::::::oke 23 sep 2007 09:52 (UTC) Update Rijksregister Waarom doe je het niet zoals wij (ro:RoWikicity:Cetăţeni), gebruik . ( ) Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Euh, kijk eens naar dit getal en kijk eens naar het getal op Speciaal:Editcount/SPQRobin, dan begrijp je wel waarom ik dat niet doe... 23 sep 2007 12:18 (UTC) ::Hmm, maar welke is de foute? Ff kijken naar je bijdragenlijst. Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 12:23 (UTC) :::Vaag :-S. Waarom is dat andere getal dan zo groot :-S Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 12:24 (UTC) Snel nakijken He Robin, kan jij mij eens uitleggen hoe ik Snel nakijken toevoeg aan Wikination? Of ik maak je even mod en dan kan jij het doen, zeg maar wat jet het liefst hebt. 25 sep 2007 17:12 (UTC) :Het is me gelukt het op wikipedia toe te voegen, maar op rowikicity lukte me om de een of andere reden niet... Kun je het nog eens uitleggen misschien? 25 sep 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::Gewoon de code kopiëren van MediaWiki:Monobook.js. Als je dan nog problemen hebt kan je me zoals Dimitri zegt, even mod maken (of voor altijd :p). 26 sep 2007 14:08 (UTC) :::Ik ben daar niet goed in Robin. Is het goed dat ik je mod maak op Wikination (en eenmaal de job gedaan is) je rollbacker maak? (je bent tenslotte dé stichter van dé Wikinations he) 26 sep 2007 14:19 (UTC) Op Rowikicity werkt het ook niet :-S Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:21 (UTC) :Bizar. BTW: Robin, je bent nu sysop, dus ga je gang. 26 sep 2007 14:23 (UTC) Ik ben iets vergeten te zeggen: als je het hebt gekopieerd, dan moet je de cache legen: 26 sep 2007 14:36 (UTC) :En ik ben nog iets vergeten te zeggen: Je kan mijn modrechten niet terug wegdoen, tenzij je het aan Angela vraagt... 26 sep 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::Is dat zo? Welja, we zien wel hé :D 26 sep 2007 14:40 (UTC) Optrekken en aftrekken Ik snap het niet helemaal, kun je het me nog een keer uitleggen? Voor de LBI, zodat ik m nog meer kan automatiseren. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 18:58 (UTC) :Uitleggen?? Ik heb liever dat je zegt wat ik moet doen, dan zal ik het wel doen hoor. 26 sep 2007 19:04 (UTC) ::Laat maar, ik heb het al ontdekt :-) Zie Sjabloon:LBI. Alleen is de uitkomst bij Diesaajn wel raar :-S Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 19:13 (UTC) The MenM Corp. Time - Editie 3 - Woensdag 1 oktober 2007 Quick Concern Wanneer gaan we hier nog eens aan verder werken? -- 17 okt 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Dit weekend heb ik tijd. Maar bovenaan mijn todo-lijst staat de grondwet en de staatshervorming. 18 okt 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::Ja, please, geef de politiek voorkeur! :) 18 okt 2007 15:40 (UTC)